Forgotten Past
by MissLongLegs
Summary: It's been 45 years since Edward left. What if Bella did jump off the cliff but no one saved her?   And what if she had the werewolf gene in her too? And what if it was that gene that she managed to save herself?
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Past…

AN:

If this has been done before then I'm sorry but this is my take. Thanks x

SUMMARY:

It's been 45 years since Edward left. What if Bella did jump off the cliff but no one saved her? And what if she had the werewolf gene in her too? And what if it was that gene that she managed to save herself? Further story inside…

Chapter One- Part of the Family

I stormed through the door to Jake's house. The other wolves were absent, probably on patrol or something.

Jacob was sitting on the floor playing cards with Embry and it looked like there was money involved. I groaned. I hated it when Jacob gambled, he couldn't seem to stop. Embry looked at me apologetically and shrugged. I glared at him. I was very angry.

"Jacob." I growled. I never called him Jacob unless he was in some serous trouble.

"Yeah?"

I yelled incoherently at him causing him to drop all his cards and looking up at me in surprise and disbelief. He had never seen me this angry before. The last time I had flipped like this I had been with Paul and it had not turned out well.

"Little warning! Next time you play cards I'll set Leah on you. Do you understand me?" I said in a voice that was dangerously soft. Jake knew my voice well enough to know that if he didn't comply, it could cost him lots of things. Last time he played cards I made him sleep in the garden.

Embry gathered the cards and shuffled out taking the money with him. I glared at Jake once more and stalked through the open door.

The woodland animals scattered around everywhere looking shocked and jumped out of my way as I passed.

Yeah. I was angry.

AN:

Sorry it's so short and I hope to have the second chapter up soon.

Reviews are much appreciated and welcomed.

Emmie x


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Past _italics- mental thoughts._

_Me: I own twilight!_

_Lawyer: *Cough* Excuse me?_

_Me: I own this version of twilight?_

_Lawyer: *Snort* No you don't._

_Me: Can I at least own my imagination then?_

_Lawyer: Wait a minute you have an imagination?_

_Me: Just..Just! Oh S.M owns Twilight now get the heck out of my head you imaginary lawyer!_

Chapter 2 – Bella's alive?

(EPOV)

It's my Bella's birthday today.

She'd be 65 today.

"_Oh get over yourself you pathetic excuse of a vampire!"_ Rosalie's spiteful mental words no longer had any effect on me as it once did.

*_flashback*_

"_you don't want me?" _

_Her eyes brimming with tears._

_*end of flashback *_

How could I have told her such black lies?

"_Edward please. Try to tone the emotion down. I don't know how much more I can take." _Poor Jasper. I knew that living with me wasn't easy anymore.

Why had she jumped? Why had she hurled herself off the damn cliff?

Although thinking about it, I could see why.

I thought she would be happy to live her life like any normal human being.

*flashback*

_Alice's vision._

_Bella in tears, taking a deep breath and taking baby steps towards the cliff's edge._

_She shuts her eyes and flings herself off the edge and I watch helplessly as she sinks deeper and deeper beneath the waves._

_*End of flashback*_

I sighed.

She was my world and still was.

I went into the forest and sat on a large boulder and cried, trying to bring tears to the surface that just wouldn't come.

I sat there for what seemed hours when Alice ran up to me in a flurry and her thoughts were a tangled mess.

I knew instantly what had happened.

She'd had a vision.

"Edward! I saw, I saw Bella! She's alive!"

**AN:**

**Mwahah**

**Left it on a cliffy!**

**Sorry about that I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**Emmie Eclipse xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Past**

**AN: Much to my dismay I do not own Twilight**, it belongs to S. Meyer.

If I did own** it Mike Newton would be a gerbil called Noodles. XD**

**Chapter 3- A visit to an old friend.**

(EsPOV)

Oh my darling daughter is still alive and young and _alive!_

"Esme! Please tone down the enthusiasm!" Jasper chuckled "You're worse than Alice!"

I laughed. A pure laugh of joy, not a laugh without any life in it. It's been so long since I laughed for the hell of it.

"I've missed that sound!" Carlisle laughed from the sofa.

He had his head in a book, which was no surprise.

Alice had decided to head to Forks to see how Bella was doing. In her vision she had seemed quite happy and well.

Edward, unfortunately stayed behind and said he didn't want to disturb her. Pah! No. We all knew that he was jumping for joy that she was alive.

(APOV)

She was ALIVE!

BELLA MY BEST FRIEND AND SISTER WAS ALIVE!

And looking as young as ever I might add.

But I don't think she was a vampire. In my vision she still had those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

But there seemed to be something inhuman about her now too…

But I just couldn't put my finger on what was different about her, and thankfully Edward wasn't around to read my mind.

Now all that was left was to find her.

**AN:**

**So here it is chapter 3..**

**R&R for me please **

**And tell me what you think of it.**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon x**

**Emmie Eclipse x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Past**

**Chapter 4 – What the hell?**

**AN:**

**In this chapter Bella fights Victoria as Alice, Edward and Emmett watch in amazement. I don't own twilight.**

(BPOV)

I stalked through the forest, the animals jumping out of my path to avoid me.

That was when I smelt it.

Vampire.

Just one.

And I knew straight away which one it was.

Victoria.

I growled as she came into view, crimson eyes looking at me with thirst for my blood.

"Well well, if isn't little Bella Swan." She spat at me.

I bared my teeth at her; I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her today.

"Where's Eddie then?" She said to me trying to sink the verbal knife in the right place.

"Bad luck _Vickie_. He left and didn't come back." I spat at her venom soaking every word.

She laughed, a cruel vicious sound came from her clenched teeth.

I snarled and lunged for her the fire overpowering my body as I landed on her on all fours tan fur bristling as another snarl ripped through my bared teeth.

Shock crossed her inhuman features for the first time.

She snapped her teeth at me and I returned the gesture I dug my teeth into her shoulder and ripped it away with her arm still attached and l flung it away.

Using her only arm she aimed her hand to strike a blow to my chest causing me to fly back into the nearest tree causing it to buckle.

I roared at her and charged her ripping off her other arm.

"_Bells! I'm on my way to help you!" _Leah's voice sounded in my head.

"_S'ok I'm nearly done. Do me a favour and get me some clothes for when I phase back."_

"_Will do. Be careful." _

During that little mental conversation I had ripped Victoria's torso off along with her other arm.

I tore her legs off and then separated her head from her neck.

I sighed inwardly.

Leah walked from the forest with a pair of shorts and a strap top.

I nodded my head in thanks and took the clothes and padded into the forest and phased and dressed and walked back to Leah.

"Jake's been worried sick about you." She told me grinning.

I giggled and linked arms with her.

"You hungry? I'm hungry." Leah asked me.

I nodded and set off with her back to the house.

**AN:**

**The next chapter will be an Emmett POV something for you lot to look forward too!**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Past- Chapter 5**

**Holy Crap! That's Bella?**

**AN****:  
Emmet POV **

**I do not own twilight unfortunately **

**Oh My God. **

**Imagine if I did?**

**I would be in Heaven.**

**Lol **

**No, all rights to S.M**

(EMPOV)

Holy crap!

Bella just ripped Victoria to shreds!

Now even I couldn't do that on my own and she only forgot to burn her.

Alice was grinning; she'd probably seen this coming.

Edward had a look on his face which I think was dazed.

His mouth was open and his black eyes glazed over.

I reached over and gently shut it.

"Come on. We'd better burn this witch." I said bounding over into the clearing.

She's done a good job.

The three of us stood back as we watched the purple flames and purple smoke climbed higher and higher.

Alice spoke first.

"Well then. Bella's a werewolf."

Edward simply stayed silent.

Oh ho Rose was going to die ( figuratively ) laughing. Edward had never been speechless before.

(EPOV)

Wow.

I never knew Bella had It in her.

But then again how would I know?

I'd left before I could find that detail out.

"_Holy hell! That was so cool! Wait till Rose finds out!" _Emmett.

"_So cool." _Alice's mental voice was content and had a distinct edge of pride in it.

I gave a slight smile.

"_Oh my god. Eddie just SMILED. For the first time in years."_ Emmett's mental tone was now offensively disbelieving.

I walked off following Bella's very potent trail. It was still beautifully tasty but also had an edge of wet dog to it. At least I didn't feel the burn in my throat when I smelt her scent.

My God, I missed her so much.

"_I know Edward, so do I."_ Alice's mental voice soothed me, or tried to at least_._ No one had tried to soothe me in years now.

I **would** see her again before I left again.

The decision was made before I acknowledged it. Soon I was following her trail with a huge grin on plastered on my face

**AN:**

**Hahaha **

**The entire time I was writing the Emmett POV I was laughing so much I nearly wet myself.**

**Read and review for me please.**

**If I get more than 3 reviews on this chapter I will carry on writing at the rate I am writing on at the moment. If not I won't write any more. Now is that an ultimatum or what? :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Emmie Eclipse XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Past – Why the hell are you here?**

**AN:**

**Okay…all the pack is in Bella's house (btw Charlie died a few months after Edward left, he drowned while out fishing. So Bella inherited the house and everything he owned. Weird I know but I wanted to mix things up a bit.) ANYWAY, all of the pack is in her living room and basically just close friends getting together to have a laugh. Leah is Bella's best friend now, and its all relaxed until some very special people turn up on her doorstep.**

**(BPOV)**

"Bells! Stop hogging the Doritos! They're my favorite!" Paul whined at me.

The pack looked at each other with the classic Paul-skipped-lunch-again.

I laughed. "Sorry Paul my house."

"My Doritos" he said stubbornly.

"House trumps Doritos every time Pauly."Jared piped in. We all fell about the place laughing our socks off (even though none of us were wearing socks…) when we heard a knock on the door. It was quite timid and shy as if the person who was knocking was terrified of coming to my house.

When he saw no one making a move to answer it he let out a sigh and heaved himself from my side on the sofa and went through to the kitchen. A minute later we heard the door opening and Jacob yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

We all rushed through to the tiny bright kitchen and stopped still at the sight before us.

It was Edward, Alice and Emmett.

I was at the back of the huge group and saw them last but when I did everyone seemed to be tilted at a very strange angle.

And that was all I remembered.

**DUN DUN DAAAHHH!**

**Ohh cliffy!**

**Tell me what you think and sorry its' so short.**

**R&R!**

**Emmie Eclipse xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten Past – Forgive and forget? Are you insane!**

**AN:**

**Well well well x**

**You need to have read the last chapter to be able to understand this one x**

**EE X**

**(BPOV)**

Thanks to the werewolf gene I was only out for about 10 seconds before I leapt to my feet and lunged towards Edward's throat. Sam's Alpha order was the only thing that stopped me killing him then and there.

"Bella calm down before I make Jake take you outside. Now Cullen why the hell are you here getting our Bells worked up?" Sam, ever the calm one reminded me of Carlisle.

"_Bella shut it shut it shut it! You never want to see them again!"_ I screamed at myself in my head.

Edward broke the silence first.

"Bella we didn't come to hurt you more than we already have…"

"NO YOU JUST RIPPED OUT MY HEART AND STOOD ON IT AND GROUND IT INTO THE DIRT!" I roared at him. He stepped back. I glared at him.

"Bella I saw you were alive and we were just so happy we thought you'd died when you jumped off that cliff." Alice said.

"Well you saw me now bye bye!" I said and stalked out the back door.

(EMMETTPOV)

Holy hell.

I've never seen Bella flip like that before.

Thanks a lot Edweird!

Thanks for ruining my happiness with my baby sister.

I loved Bells. As a brother. I would snap someone's neck for her if she wanted me too and I'm sure Alice would say the same.

I know we left her in the worse way possible. Well we left without saying goodbye, I hadn't liked that one bit.

But how had Edward left her?

"In the forest." Alice growled almost silently.

"_Thanks a bunch you idiot! She was part of our family and you leave her in a FOREST? Do you remember Esme? Edward do you remember how Esme was for the next few years! She never smiled she would sit and sketch Bella! You took her daughter away Edward! Don't you dare speak to me again because if you do I swear I will help Bella tear you limb from limb!_

I was livid. I stalked out the house and quickly ran into the dense forest. I hurled a tree stump at another and watched them both fall to pieces.

I wasn't one to hold grudges, like Rose. But this time I would. Simply because he had ripped our family apart.

**AN:**

**A bit of an angry and protective Emmett there for you.**

**Please review they make my day.**

**I hope to update soon **

**Emmie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Forgotten Past…

I do not own twilight.

I tried to bribe S.M into letting me have it but I failed miserably at it,

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 8 –Taking your anger out the good old fashioned way. On the nearest thing…

(Bpov)

I sprinted into a small clearing in the middle of the forest in my human form.

I quickly shimmied out of my summer dress and tied it round my ankle with the leather to keep it in place. I then let shudders erupt and soon I was on all four paws.

I loved this feeling. Usually I would sit for five minutes basking in it. But I was too aggravated to do that today. I ran over to a fallen tree , snapped off a big bit of it and hurled it into another tree.

I did this with a lot of trees before I ran out of steam.

Man, I sure had anger problems.

"_Amen to that sister!" _Paul's mental voice hooted in my head.

"_Shut up Paulie boy , you're the same. At least I don't fall into a ditch and break two of my paws and my nose." _I smirked at him.

"_Hey! You promised never to bring that up ever again!"_ He whined at me.

"_No I didn't I fell over laughing for ten minutes then got up and went to get some food. You just promised yourself." _

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I simply shot him a wolfy grin. We acted like proper siblings more so since I managed to thrash him in a fight when I first phased.

His ego had taken a bit of a bashing , to say the least.

Well if I remember correctly the everyone had teased him for two months straight. The best fighter gets taken down by a girl.

I sat down in the middle of the clearing looking at the destruction I had just done.

Well it's better to wreak havoc and hurt trees than a person right?

But why were they here?

I mean, I moved on. Jake imprinted on me and as soon as I phased I imprinted on him.

We went through the lovey-dovey stage but kept it behind doors if you catch my drift. We kept it private. Unlike Paul and Amy. Every time Amy was with the gang Paul would practically hump her leg.

"_Hey! I resent that!"_

"_I resent your face too Paul but you don't see me moaning about it." _I retorted to him.

I quickly went into the forest phased back and stepped into my summer dress.

Time to face the music I suppose.

AN:

**I am so proud of this chapter!**

**I got my first ever review today so I'm on cloud nine!**

**R&R for me x**

**Emmie Eclipse x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgotten Past**

AN:

So far you all like my story! *does happy dance*

If you have any ideas for this just say so and I'll try my best to put it in!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter Nine- Pack meeting

(BPOV)

I walked slowly back to my house and by the looks of things the unwanted visitors had left. I had no problem with Alice or Emmett I still thought of them as my brother and sister. But Edward?

Edward I couldn't forgive. Ever.

A howl suddenly ripped through the air. Sam's howl.

I sighed and sprinted back into the cover of the trees to phase.

(JPOV)

I was on patrol trying to calm down after the visit from the leeches. How dare he show up like he owns the world! And he upset Bella. My Bella. My gorgeous, darling, selfless Bella.

"_Awe…thanks Jake!"_ Bella said. I jumped as she giggled. I looked at her with eyes full of love and poked my nose against her cheek. The wolf equivalent of a hug.

"_Hey! None of that while there are innocent minds here! Save it for the bedroom!"_ Seth complained at us.

"_Don't like don't look kiddo. You think this is bad? Go and try and get Paul then." I_ looked at Seth who was lying down waiting for everyone else. He visibly shuddered at the thought of Paul and Amy. No one wanted to see what they were doing right now. I can tell you now it isn't just humping Amy's leg.

I flopped down next to him pulling Bells with me. Leah and Jared were the next to join us. Ever since Bella had phased Leah had been a lot easier to live with.

"_Gee Jakey I love you too bro"_ she winked at Bella.

Sam came next with the rest of the pack. Seth moved out of the way for him to sit next to me. He was our alpha. I was their beta.

"_And I am the chocolate to your brownies_." Bella teased snickering.We all laughed and then looked at Sam to continue.

"_Ok. Right Bella for the time being do you think you could stay on the rez? Seeing as the leeches are back you're on their territory and I don't want to break the treaty."_

Bella nodded happily. Maybe a bit too happy to be subtle.

"_Jeez Bells don't get depressed." _Paul whined at her.

"_Paul do I really need to show them our little conversation earlier?" _She asked him. He quickly shook his big head.

"_That's it for now then guys. I'll see you all later."_

"_PAUL! YOU CAN GO BACK TO AMY'S LEG NOW!" _Bella shouted at him. He looked at her contemplating a comeback. When he couldn't think of one he shrugged his furry shoulders and ran back into the forest.

Bella and I stood and did the same until we reached the backyard of my home.

AN:

**There we are! **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I'm getting! They mean the world to me.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Emmie Eclipse xx **


End file.
